The Youngster's First Quest
by Complete Disappointment
Summary: A kid walks into the guild, immediately fighting with Gray, Natsu, and Erza. Join his adventure with the three. Yes, this is a crappy summary. If you read it, please review it.
1. Ch 1- Introductions

Note: This takes place when Erza, Natsu, Gray, and my OC, Lucian Helio, when they were younger. Lucian would be about 12 at this time, Natsu would be 13, Gray would be 14, and Erza would be 15. (4 yrs before the start of season 1 of the show)

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with the actual plot of the show.

Ch. 1- Introductions

Natsu and Gray were fighting again. Erza decides to do nothing. That's when the door opened and a boy about twelve walked in, wearing a tan/beige collared jacket, a orange shirt, faded tan pants, brown shoes, and tan headphones. His hands in his pockets, he walks in, and straight up to Natsu and Gray.

"Move." (Kid)

"Why should we?" (Natsu and Gray)

"Why shouldn't you? Don't you know it's more appropriate to fight outside?" (Kid)

"Well, inside is a perfectly good place to beat people up!" (Natsu)

"That's just a sign of low standards." (Kid)

"Why you!" (Natsu)

Natsu tries to punch him, but the kid uses the momentum of his punch to propel Natsu on the ground. Gray just smirked. The kid stares at Gray.

"As if you're better." (Kid)

Gray doesn't need to reply. He lunges, missing the kid, but knocking his headphones off his ears. They slide under a table, where Macao grabs them, now watching. The kid puts them around his neck. His back turned, Natsu charges, but the kid harmlessly dodges it, sending Natsu to trip and faceplant. Gray tries next, preparing to punch him, but the kid dashes under Gray's fist, landing his elbow in Gray's stomach. He falls, unconscious. Natsu gets up the last time, as Erza, intrigued, starts to walk over. He charges, but the kid deflects his punch, karate chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out. (Note: that's an actual pressure point on the human body. The area he hit is called the brain stem. It connects the brain to the spine.) Erza walks up to the kid.

"What's your name?" (Erza)

"Why should I tell you, Erza?" (Kid)

"How do you know that?" (Erza)

"I quote that lady drinking a barrel of crap. 'Oh boy, there goes Erza." (Kid)

"How did you hear that?" (Erza)

"The same way I heard Natsu and Gray charge at me, and the same way I hear your heart beating rather fast. Do you feel challenged by me, or do you just feel for me?" (Kid, smirking)

"What?! Why would I like you?" (Erza, ticked)

"Oh now, squeezing your fist that tight could cause damage to it." (Kid)

Erza loses it, and tries to punch him. He dodges, and smiles.

"You know what else I can do?" (Kid)

"Besides just showing off?" (Erza)

"Crap! You got me! Oh well." (Kid)

The kid pulls out a blindfold, and puts it on, squaring off. Erza laughs at him, and charges, but the kid dodges it easily, yawning. Erza, surprised, gets even madder, and he smiles. She charges a final time, but the kid catches her fist, and uses the other arm and snaps her on the side of the neck, stunning her. (Note: another legit thing, called the Brachial Stun.) She managed to get up, but stumbled, knocking her head on a table, falling on the ground. At this, everyone stares. He takes off the blindfold, kneels next to Erza, and whispers:

"Lucian. Lucian Helio." (Kid aka Lucian)

Erza smiles.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to go this far. Those two deserved it, but you didn't. You'll need to sleep it off. Don't fight it, just pass out." (Lucian)

Erza falls unconscious. Lucian hoists her, and sets her on a table, and rubs her neck. (Note: I made that last bit up, it probably doesn't help, but I didn't research it, so yeah.) Erza stirs, and sees Lucian rubbing her neck.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for me?" (Erza)

"Why are you interested? Don't fret though, your feelings for me aren't reciprocated." (Lucian)

Erza slaps him.

"I suppose we're kinda even. " (Lucian, smirking)

With that, he picks up Gray and Natsu, laying them on the table once Erza got up. He leans in the corner. The guild starts talking about him.

"That brat has spunk." (Macao, whispering to Wakaba)

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" (Lucian)

Macao stares, astonished.

"How did you hear that?" (Macao)

"The same way I hear your quick heartbeat, and the same way I hear Gray stirring." (Lucian)

Macao looks over, and gasps. He was right. Gray gets up, and sees Lucian, walking over to him. He strips without knowing, and Lucian starts laughing.

"What's so funny, kid?" (Gray)

"Kid? I'm about your age!" (Lucian)

"Yeah, okay, but still, what's so funny?" (Gray)

"So, I guess you didn't notice yourself strip on the short walk over here?" (Lucian)

"Ahhhh!" (Gray)

He didn't Erza sneak up on him. She jumps him, and forces his clothes back on. Gray skimpers off. The Master walks in the room, and sees Lucian.

"Now, who could you be?" (Makarov)

"Why do you want to know?" (Lucian)

"Do you not want to join Fairy Tail? (M)

A gleam appears in Lucian's eye. He puts his sarcasm aside, as his want to join surpasses his rebelliousness. He bows before the master, begging to join. The master laughs and obliged. He jumps up and runs out, bumping into Laxus.

"Watch it, kid." (Laxus)

"Sorry!" (Lucian)

He runs home, and tells his whole family. His sister hugs him, after his mother. His father congratulates him, and playfully puts him in a hold, messing with his hair. The next day, Lucian runs into the guild, and again bumps into Laxus.

"What's your problem, kid?" (Laxus)

"Hey! You and I need a rematch!" (Natsu)

He sets his hands alight.

"Alright, since we're using magic, we should go outside. I'd hate for you to burn the place down after I blind you." (Lucian)

With that, he runs out, Natsu follows, and Laxus heads out, interested. Once they arrive in a field, Lucian takes off his headphones, and, hearing a third heartbeat, says

"Who's there?" (Lucian)

"Just a spectator" (Laxus)

Lucian shrugs. Natsu charges, but Lucian dodges, waving his arm, causing a yellow wave to fly in the air. Laxus raises a eyebrow. Natsu charges again, and Lucian repeats what he did. This occurs twice more. Lucian rams Natsu, and casts his trap.

"God's Wrath! Heavenly Hurricane!" (Lucian)

4 magic circles appear in the sky. Soild light blasts from them, torrenting Natsu with a shower of blows. After it passes, Natsu faints, unburned, but stunned. Lucian puts his headphones back on. Laxus emerges from the trees, impressed. He starts clapping as he walks over.

"Now how does a kid like you learn spells like that?" (Laxus)

"Figure it out yourself. " (Lucian)

"You know, you remind me of me. Perhaps one day, you could join my team." (Laxus)

"Really?!" (Lucian)

"Sure. Why don't you give me a taste of some of your other spells?" (Laxus)

The two square off. Erza and Gray come out and watch. Lucian removes the headphones and puts on the blindfold he carries with him. Laxus laughs, and Lucian smiles. He throws lightning at him, but Lucian back flips over it, tripping on a rock. He stands up, and Laxus throws another bolt at him. Lucian dodges.

"Glimpse of Heaven!" (Lucian)

A magic circle appears, and a bright light shines from it. Laxus shuts his eyes, yelling. When the spell ends, Laxus stands, covered in a light sunburn.

"What the hell, kid? Oh well, guessed I asked for it by letting you get me. Next time I'm gonna beat you good. You hear me?" (Laxus)

He leaves, embarrassed, but impressed. He walks away, and Gray (in his underwear) and Erza emerge, clapping and congratulating him. Lucian turns, frightened, not knowing who it was:

"Heavenly Storm!" (Lucian)

A magic circle appears in the sky, the two stop to watch it as it starts to spin. After a few seconds, solid light rains on the two as they screamed. He takes off the blindfold and gasped. The two fall down, covered in 1st-2nd degree sunburns as they cry. Lucian runs over.

"I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! Are you okay? Oh gosh! What do I do?" (Lucian)

He runs in the guild.

"Gray and Erza are down! Help, someone, help!" (Lucian)

Everyone runs out, and the two are carried to a nearby clinic. The doctor asks what happened.

"I-i-i didn't know who they were, since I was wearing the blindfold. I cast my Heavenly storm spell, not knowing they were my friends! *sniffle* It was an accident! They scared me! I'm sorry! Please don't kick me from the guild!" (Lucian)

Lucian starts crying. Natsu stumbles in, and rushes to Lucian's side. They may have their qualms, but deep down, they loved each other like family. Natsu comforts Lucian. Javien Helio (Dad) walks in, stunned by the sight.

"Lucian Helio! Explain yourself this instant!" (Javien)

"T-t-they surprised me, walking out from the trees. *sniffle* I was wearing my blindfold. I never heard them enter the forest, b-b-but I heard them run out, and they scared me. *sniffle* I cast Heavenly Storm, and I think I burned them!" (Lucian)

"As long as you weren't being mean, that's okay. You defended yourself. Accidents happen, and that's okay. You see, a true friend will never leave, no matter how big your mistake is." (Javien)

Lucian grabs the side of Erza's and Gray's bed, and sobs, tears pouring on the ground. Erza grabs his hand.

"I-I-Its okay, Lucian. I forgive you, and Gray does too. Like your dad said, we all mess up. But I'm still your friend. No matter how stupid or sarcastic you act, and even though you turned my hair a shade lighter, I will be always be your friend." (Erza)

Lucian let's it all out, and hugs Erza, sobbing all over her chestplate. She winced, being sunburned even under her armor. He tries to hug Gray, but he shoves him off, not wanting to feel the pain. Erza glares, and he relents, and let's Lucian hug him. He winces, and Lucian releases. He hangs around as they are healed, for a whole day and a half, never once leaving to eat, drink, or sleep. Eventually, the doctor forces him to have some food and rest, knowing he won't leave. Any other kid he would send home, but not him. The doctor was smart enough to know it would been a fight to the bitter sunburned end. Once the two are released, they return to the guild. Natsu and Gray start to fight. Erza and Lucian turn to each other and laugh. They split the two, and Gray and Natsu start fighting them. Lucian delivers a swift blow behind the knee, knocking Gray on the ground. Lucian stands Gray up, forcing his arms uncomfortably behind him, holding him in that position. Erza puts Natsu in a headlock. They walk back to the guild that way, releasing the two at the door, only to start fighting again. The process repeats the rest of the day, until they all go to bed. The next morning, they all arrive at the guild, where Makarov has a surprise. The four were going on a mission with him! They selected a rather hard mission, against the master's advice. The mission: destroy an ancient rock golem some idiot miners woke up. They spent the rest of the day packing. Bright and early the next day, they left. On the road to the outskirts of Fiore, a little mining colony called Rockscape, Natsu and Gray starting fighting. Erza and Lucian nod at each other. Lucian flashes Natsu with a little light, stunning him. He uses the opportunity to pin him down. Erza simply walks up to Gray, and he falls on the ground, cowering. Master lets the two settle it as he looks upon the situation, impressed. Once they arrive, everyone gets depressed. No way some kids and and an old man can help them. Lucian spots the golem, and starts running toward it. No one sees him leave. After a minute, Erza noticed Lucian's absence, and points it out to the Master.

"Shoot! He ran off into battle! Hurry! We must help him!" (Makarov)

They all run after Lucian, who is now in battle. His headphones are off, and so is his blindfold. The golem charges! But Lucian dodges, waving his arm. This process repeats 7 times. He lures the golem into a specific spot.

"God's Wrath! Holy Flood!" (Lucian)

With that, 8 magic circles appear in front of him. Light pours from them, forming a torrential wave. The people watch, astonished by the kid's power. The wave slings the golem back. The golem gets up, completely whitewashed. The kid, his back turned, being proud of himself, didn't notice the golem charge, whamming him in the back, sending him flying, rolling into the town. The people gasp, and rush him to the town's clinic. Master decides enough is enough, and starts to grow. Erza stops him, and nods. The 3 kids charge. Erza gets a sword, slashing and stabbing as Natsu barraged it with a flurry of fiery attacks, and Gray throws a bunch of weapons of ice at it. The three combined take it down, and the town watch, temporarily forgetting about Lucian. He groans, and the townspeople remember, and tend to him. The master and the 3 youngsters return, and run into the clinic. Erza rushes up to his bed, and starts crying.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I should have noticed you left earlier! *sniffle* I caused this! What have I done!" (Erza)

Lucian grabs Erza's hand.

"Oh, how the tables have turned. Right, Erza? (Lucian)

Erza smiles.

"A wise friend once told me no matter how stupid a friend can be, even if they forgot about you, causing you to break a few ribs, that they will still be friends." (Lucian)

Erza breaks, tears streaming down her face. She hugs Lucian, causing him to wince. She relents. Natsu and Gray charge in, calming Erza and checking in on Lucian.

"That was stupid. You could have died!" (Natsu)

"Yeah, man! What were you thinking?" (Gray)

Lucian smiles. He tries to choke out a last sentence, but passes out. The doctor comes back in with the medicine. He sees the crowd and gets angry.

"This kid just suffered a massive injury! Your presence only worsenes his condition! Everyone but the rest of his company should leave! NOW!" (Doctor)

The town filters out, leaving the Master, Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"Are you four and this fool the company of wizards?" (Doctor)

"Yes, we are." (Makarov)

"What were you thinking?! Releasing this kid to fight that thing alone! He could have died! Something has to be wrong with a person who lets a kid go fight a golem that's centuries old!" (Doctor)

"He ran off, and we didn't notice!" (Erza)

"You didn't notice? YOU DIDN'T NOTICE? I noticed him, but you didn't? I tried to tell you, but you told me back of the line! Come on!" (Doctor)

"Now you calm down, and stop yelling at my children!" (Makarov)

"And you are worse of all! You didn't notice your own child run off, yelling about how he was going to save the day! What is wrong with you?" (Doctor)

Makarov stands there, stunned. The four leave. The Doctor tends to Lucian.

"Maybe I did go a little hard on them, but still, letting him run off like that... what can I say, though. This kid... He reminds me of me in my day." (Doctor)

He continues to tend to Lucian. Lucian stirs.

"Where are my friends?" (Lucian)

"I sent them to the local hotel. I must ask, why did you charge off like that? You could have died. Is there someone you trying to impress?" (Doctor)

"What? No! Why would you ask?" (Lucian)

"I remember when I was young, the exact thing happened to me. Me, my crush, another childhood friend, and the strongest wizard in our guild went on our first quest. We were to get rid of some vulcans. There were 15 of them. As soon as we got there, I ran off. I tried to fight them, but I got savagely beat. They broke an arm, a leg, and 3 ribs. The other two kids and the wizard beat off the vulcans. They got me back to the village, and the local doctor healed me. My crush came out that day, and now I'm married to her. That's why I ask. But anyway, why did you do it?" (Doctor)

"I guess I'm just stupid." (Lucian)

Lucian smiles, and the doctor laughs. After a few weeks, Lucian is healed. Half of the reward ended up paying the medical bill, making everyone angry at him. They all punch him square in the gut, and he collapses. Master laughs, and carries him home, the other three giving him foul looks all the way back home.


	2. Ch 2- *Quests

Ch. 2- *Quests

The next day, Lucian walks into the guild, all to be ambushed by Natsu, who put him in the same hold Lucian put him in the other day. Natsu pulls Lucian's arm the wrong way, and a pop is heard.

"*Scream* Damn it, Natsu, you did it wrong. You probably broke my arm, you jerk! I didn't do that to you!" (Lucian)

"Natsu, you idiot!" (Erza)

She punches him square in the jaw. Natsu lets go, falling unconscious. Lucian grabs his arm, and walks home.

"Dad, a friend tried to play uncle with me. He ambushed me, and twisted my arm too hard!" (Lucian)

"Alright son. He simply dislocated your shoulder. This will hurt. On the count to 10, okay? 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." (Javien)

He popped Lucian arm. He screams, crying. His dad comforts him, and he returns around noon to the guild. His dad follows. Lucian directs Javien, a tall man with blue hair and deep green eyes, to Natsu.

"Are you the kid who hurt my son?" (Javien)

"Dad, please don't hurt him, it was an accident!" (Lucian)

"I won't hurt him, I just want to teach him how to do it properly. Kids are bound to keep trying, and I'd rather this kid learn the easy way instead of breaking someone's arm. Now, when doing that hold, you will want to grab them like this..." (Javien)

And so Javien teaches Natsu to proper way to do the hold. Afterwards, Javien leaves. Natsu springs into action, putting Lucian in the hold he was just taught.

"Have you learned nothing, you little brat!" (Lucian)

"Say Uncle!" (Natsu)

"No!" (Lucian)

He attempts to break free, but Natsu had a grip of steel. Then he tries to trip Natsu, but Natsu dodges, throwing Lucian on the ground, and getting on top him, pinning him, and does a less deadly, but more painful equivalent of Spock's Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Lucian lets out a yelp.

"Say uncle!" (Natsu)

"Fine! Uncle!" (Lucian)

"Now beg!" (Natsu)

"Even my dignity has limits! Hell no!" (Lucian)

"Have it your way." (Natsu)

He applies more pressure, causing Lucian to yell even louder. Erza walks in, sees the commotion, and runs to help.

"Natsu! Get off him this instant or I swear!" (Erza)

"Oh come on, we are just having fun!" (Natsu)

"Correction: YOU are having fun!" (Lucian)

Erza scowled, and Natsu gets scared, jumping off Lucian. He breathes a sigh of relief as Erza smacked Natsu. Gray starts laughing, and Erza scowls. Gray backs off. Lucian stands, shaking off the dust. He takes off his headphones, and smiles.

"Erza, your heart is beating a little fast for the little physical activity you just did. Is there something you want to tell me?" (Erza)

Erza jumps at him. He tries to dodge, but since he could dodge left, because of a table on his right, Erza got him square on the jaw, sending him reeling. He gets up, smiling.

"Now we're talking!" (Lucian)

He charges, now having fun, and grabs her arm, and trips her, landing her straight on her back. He tries to pin her down, but her arm escapes, and puts Lucian in a headlock.

"Say uncle!" (Erza)

"Your no better than Natsu!" (Lucian)

"That was just cruel, man." (Gray)

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"(Natsu)

Lucian uses the argument as a distraction to kick Erza in the shin. He escapes, and steps back. Natsu and Gray start fighting. Erza charges, but Lucian side steps straight into a table, on purpose, tripping her and sending her into Natsu and Gray, as he rubbed his head. Natsu and Gray started to fight Erza, but she stops them both with a single blow. All the fighting stopped, and they stay down. Laxus walks in, covered in a light shade of pink, his hands in his pockets.

"Where's Lucian? We need a rematch." (Laxus)

Lucian sneaks up on him, and touches his arm. Laxus steps forward, his sunburn still sensitive.

"Try aloe vera, then you can challenge me. I'm not fighting an opponent who winces from touch alone." (Lucian)

Laxus, angry, turns around and zaps Lucian before he has a chance to move. He falls, stunned. Laxus fumes, and leaves. After a few minutes, he gets up.

"Let's fight!" (Natsu)

"Preying on the weak isn't nice, Natsu!" (Lucian)

"Weak prey is still prey!" (Natsu)

He charges, but Lucian just touched him. All the spare electricity from Laxus spark jolt Natsu, and make his arm spasm, hitting himself in his special place. Natsu falls, and everyone laughs. He manages to get up and leave. The other three look at the board, deciding what quest to take after Natsu has the strength to join them. They decide on a rather fun quest, destroying a rather tough barrier in a small village by Hargeon. The next morning, Natsu runs in, demanding a rematch. Lucian says he has a better plan. It was revenge time. He throws Natsu on the ground stomach down, sitting on him, and grabbing a very sensitive place on the calf, and presses it, causing Natsu to yell.

"Say uncle!" (Lucian)

"Never!" (Natsu)

He presses the spot again with force. Natsu quite a bit louder, attracting Erza. She walks over, and Natsu begs for help. She just holds his arms down. Natsu felt betrayed.

"I thought I could trust you." (Natsu)

"This is revenge you earned, Natsu." (Erza)

"Say uncle!" (Lucian)

"Uncle! Uncle!" (Natsu)

Erza and Lucian let go.

"See, I told you he wouldn't last more than 2 minutes. Hand over the 50 jewel, Erza." (Lucian)

"Darn. You let me down, Natsu." (Erza)

"Wait, you bet on me? Was this all a game?" (Natsu)

"You would be surprised how many times I have played you like a game piece when you try to fight me. It's funny, really." (Lucian)

Natsu, now angry, charges. Lucian let's him hit him, and falls, feigning a serious blow. Natsu leans over, smirking. A fatal mistake. Lucian grabs him, throwing him beside him, rolling on top of him.

"Played you." (Lucian, grinning)

Natsu struggles, trying to get free. Erza laughs at the spectacle. Lucian takes off his headphones, putting them on the table.

"Now Natsu, that's quite the pulse you have there. Don't overwork yourself." (Lucian)

He stands up off Natsu, grinning. Erza sees the headphones, and tries them on.

"Erza, have you seen my headphones?" (Lucian)

She suddenly started to laugh. Lucian turns around, and sees Erza, wearing them. He rushed at her, and signals for her not to take them off. He walks her to a quiet place and takes them off.

"You shouldn't do that" (Lucian, whispering)

Erza winces, her ears very sensitive. He remains quiet, letting the wind desensitize her. After a minute, she apologized.

"It's fine, just be careful. Those headphones can hurt you if you aren't careful." (Lucian)

She hugs him, thankful for helping her. Her armor hurts, as he just stands there, knowing she won't relent. Natsu and Gray turn the corner, seeing the two hug. Natsu cat calls, and Gray laughs.

"It's not what you think! Erza forced it!" (Lucian)

"I was thanking him for helping me adjust to taking off the headphones." (Erza)

"Erza and Lucian, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" (Natsu and Gray)

Now angry, Erza charged, while Lucian put his headphones, and walked away, while Erza fought the two pervs. He walked back to the guild, but was stopped by Laxus.

"We need that rematch." (Laxus)

Lucian and Laxus, followed by Natsu, Gray, and Erza, went to the field nearby, where Laxus and Lucian squared off. Lucian took off his headphones, and tossed them to Erza to hold.

"Here are the rules. We will exchange blows 5 times. After we each attack and defend, we will back off, and reset. The first to win 3 rounds will be declared the victor." (Laxus)

"Sounds good." (Lucian)

Laxus charges, but Lucian flashes him (with light), causing Laxus to flinch. That was all the time Lucian needed to punch him square in the gut. Laxus gasps, and steps back. After a second, he charges, Lucian flashes Laxus, but he shielded his eyes, landing his fist straight in Lucian's gut. Lucian bows, out of breath. The two step back, as Lucian catches his breath. Lucian charges, preparing a elbow charge. Laxus deflects it, ramming his knee straight into Lucian's gut. Lucian falls to ground on hands and knees. He conceded, and falls unconscious. Laxus simply put his hands in his pockets and walked away. The next day, after everyone was up, the group set out to Hargeon, funded secretly by the Helios. Javien drove the group to the village. Once they arrived, Javien hung by the car. The four kids walked into the village, and the villagers laughed. They decided to give them a chance, for entertainment. They were surprised as Erza, Natsu, and Gray did quite the number on the wall after 10 solid minutes of punching, slicing, and ice throwing. They stopped, not being able to get any farther. No one noticed Lucian send 8 yellow waves in the air. The 3 move out of Lucian's way.

"God's Fury! Holy Flood!" (Lucian)

With that, 8 magic circles appear in front of the kid, and a huge flood of solid light breaks down the wall. The villagers stand there, stunned. They give them twice the reward for thoroughly impressing them. On the way home, the 4 try to persuade Javien to take a cut. He refused left and right, and when they got back, Erza, Natsu, and Gray shoved the money in Javien's arms, forcing him to take 10 percent. Lucian tells him he won't win. Javien smiles, shakes his head, and puts it in the magical safe, and tucks Lucian into bed.


	3. Ch 3- Mira's Test

Ch. 3- Mira's Test

It was a nice, warm day. Natsu managed to take a drink from a passed out member, and takes a sip. He spits it out.

"Disgusting!" (Natsu)

"You just broke the law! I don't know if I should tell Erza or the cops!" (Lucian)

Natsu bows before Lucian, crying.

"Please don't tell Erza!" (Natsu)

"Hey Erza! Do ya want to know what Natsu just did?" (Lucian)

"You are going to pay!" (Natsu)

Natsu charges, putting Lucian in a headlock. He starts to choke Lucian. He tries to tap out, but Natsu doesn't understand.

"Say uncle!" (Natsu)

Lucian's face turns red, and Erza starts to run over, seeing what was happening.

"Let him go! You're choking him!" (Erza)

"No! Not until he apologizes!" (Natsu)

Lucian faints, and Natsu drops him, feeling happy. Erza rams him against the wall. Natsu slumped to the ground.

"You were choking him! Don't you know what that means?" (Erza)

"No..." (Natsu)

"That means, he couldn't breathe. You could have KILLED him!" (Erza)

Natsu, now putting it all together, starts crying. Erza doesn't beat him, seeing he realizes what he did. Lucian comes around, gasping.

"You idiot! Hey Erza, did you see Natsu drinkthat alcohol earlier?" (Lucian)

Natsu immediately stops crying, and gets angry.

"You tattletail!" (Natsu)

Erza picks him up by the scarf, and scowls. Natsu fearfully smiles, and chuckles.

"Sorry!" (Natsu)

"Sorry isn't good enough! That's illegal and wrong. You stole that, and you drank alcohol!" (Erza)

Erza clocks him, as Lucian just watches, smiling. He walks over to the request board, taking a look. Mira walks in, Elfman right behind her.

"Who's the new squirt?" (Mira)

"Why should I tell you?" (Lucian)

At this point, Mira is within 10 feet of Lucian.

"Don't you know who I am?" (Mira)

"Not a clue. Should I?" (Lucian)

She gets angry, and gut punches him. He falls to the ground.

"Does that ring any bells?" (Mira)

"Yes. Are you a typical emo?" (Lucian)

She gets even madder. She kicks him. He sprawls across the floor, his headphones clattering over to Erza, who just watched, in shock. He gets on all fours. Mira puts her foot on his back.

"Now do you recognize me?" (Mira)

"It's hard to recognize someone you've never heard of." (Lucian)

That was the last straw. She forced her foot down, and Lucian rolls straight into the bar. She gets down on her knees, and racks him.

"Stop this, Mira. That's far enough." (Elfman, whispering to Mira)

"Shut up, stupid!" (Mira)

"You should listen to him, Mira." (Lucian)

He manages to stand, using the bar for support.

"Your brother is right. You've gone far enough." (Lucian)

"Oh, now you know my name." (Mira)

"Does recognition make your heart beat faster, or do you find happiness in the opportunity to induce more pain?" (Lucian)

Mira gets mad, and tries to punch him, but he deflects it, grabs her arm, and runs her into the bar. Elfman steps back, letting events run their course. Mira turns around, even angrier. She tries to kick him, but he catches her leg, throwing her to the ground. He sits on top of her, pining her arms down. She struggles, trying to get free.

"Now is that any way to treat a newcomer? Shouldn't they feel welcome, not beat up?" (Lucian)

Mira blushes. She liked this kind of stuff. Lucian gets up, and offers his hand. She slaps it away, and gets up. Erza whispers her name, so only Lucian hears it.

"It's been a... slight pain to meet you, Mirajane Strauss." (Lucian)

"How did you know that? I never tell people my last name!" (Mira)

"I'm Lucian Helio. It's nice to meet you." (Lucian)

He grabs his stomach, and falls to the ground. Erza rushes over, but Mira stands him up, putting his arm over his shoulder.

"I mistook you. You're actually... pretty cool." (Mira)

Lucian lights up his hand.

"I guess... You've been enlightened?" (Lucian)

Mira scowled, and elbows him. He laughs. He sneaks a thumbs up behind him, signaling Erza. She smiles, and holds on to the headphones for a while. Mira walks Lucian to the table, and fetches a first aid kit. He takes his jacket and shirt off, and Mira dresses his massive bruises, impressed by his abs. She wraps bandages around him, and he puts his jacket back on, leaving it unzipped. He manages to stand, and lumps home, to a surprised Father, Mother, and Sister. His mother rushed to him and hugs him.

"What happened?" (Llewelyn, his mother.)

"I made a friend!" (Lucian, chuckling)

"Quite the interesting friend, huh, brother." (Gennifer, his sister, smirking)

"Oh shush, Gyspy." (Lucian)

"My, Lucian. You must have partaken in a painful courting process, huh?" (Javien)

"Yeah. She beat me pretty hard. I think she's one of those emo teens. And, she likes me. " (Lucian)

"Are you sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you, and the situation is reversed?" (Gennifer)

"Well, I'm certainty not the one who bandaged her, She bandaged me!" (Lucian)

"Well, a young mage like you needs their rest. I'll wash your clothes, and you take a nap." (Llewelyn)

He goes to his room, a simple room with a bed, a toybox with toys he never uses, and a dresser. He changes into pajama pants, using the bandages as a shirt, and slips into bed. When he wakes up, it's mid afternoon. He gets up, and changes, seeing his clothes neatly folded in his dresser. He changes again, and limps back to the guild, and sees Mira being counseled by Lissana about beating up Lucian. She recants the story, unaware of Lucian's presence. As she was telling about the fight, she gets a detail wrong, and he corrects her. She turns around, and apologizes, a single tear rolling down her face.

"I feel your heart racing. Got something you need to tell me?" (Lucian)

"Uh, no. Shut up, loser." (Mira, blushing)

"Unfortunately, your cheeks deceive you. It's okay, I won't tell... that many people." (Lucian)

Lissana laughed, and Mira joined them. Erza, surprised, walked over, giving Lucian his headphones.

"What do you want, Miss. Goody Two Shoes?" (Mira)

"Nothing from you, Lovebird." (Erza)

The two stare menacingly at each other. Lucian steps in between the two.

"Take it outside. It's much roomier out there. Don't be like Natsu and Gray!" (Lucian)

They laughed, and starting having a conversation. They walked off, leaving Lissana and Lucian on their own.

"So, your Lucian, I gather?" (Lissana)

"And your Lissana Strauss." (Lucian)

"No fair! Tell me your last name and make it even!" (Lissana)

"No." (Lucian, smiling)

Lissana makes a pouty face, but Lucian wasn't falling for it.

"My sister does that all the time. It doesn't work." (Lucian)

Lissana hangs her head, and turns around, unable to hide her smile.

"You bully." (Lissana)

"Fine, I'll tell you." (Lucian)

She flings around, smiling.

"Really? What is it?" (Lissana)

"You're going to have to earn it! Catch me if you can! You have 5 minutes starting now!" (Lucian)

He limp-runs out, and Lissana follows, laughing. When she gets outside, she doesn't see him. He jumps her from behind. She jumps and turns around, just barely missing him. He runs into the street, and Lissana follows. After about 3 more minutes, he starts to slow down, his injuries getting to him. Lissana catches up to him, and tags him. He groans, having lost. He turns around, smiling, and collapses on a convinent bench behind him.

"Helio." (Lucian)

"Helio? That's an interesting name..." (Lissana)

"Are you making fun of me? Now who's being a bully?" (Lucian)

They laugh together. Lucian, noticing it's dark, starts to get up, but falls down, exhausted AND injured. Lissana helps him back to his house, and thanks him for a good time. He walks in, eats dinner, and hangs out for a while. He passes out on the couch, and his mother manages to replace the bandages. The next morning, he limps into the guild, where he is approached by Gray.

"What happened to you?" (Gray)

"Why do you want to know?" (Lucian)

"Fine then, don't tell me." (Gray)

"Good, now I don't need to change my calendar." (Lucian)

"Now boys, be nice!" (Mira)

Gray, now scared, runs away, trying to pull Lucian along. Lucian shrugs him off, and leans against nothing, falling over. The two laugh, and Lucian stands. Gray watches, confused. Why isn't Lucian getting beat up? Mira blushes, twiddling her thumbs.

"Perhaps, we could... er... go out on a mission together?" (Mira)

Lucian takes his headphones off, and raises an eyebrow. Mira's heartbeat was quite fast. He smiles.

"Well, wouldn't that be a dream come true?" (Lucian)

Lucian makes a purring noise. Mira, embarrassed, jumps him to prove a point, pinning him down.

"Oh, I'm liking this." (Lucian, fake flirting)

"Oh really now?" (Mira)

She starts to lean in slowly, and Lucian realizes he went too far. He signals Gray, silently pleading for help. He just smiles. He looks at Erza, who just now got there. He silently begs for help. She just smiles, sitting down and watching. Lucian turns his head to the floor, preparing for the worst. He starts to sweat, and closes his eyes as Mira gets closer and closer. He lets out a yelp, and Mira realizes he was messing with her the whole time. She stands up, and runs out, crying. Lucian exhales, relieved. Then, he realized what he did, and chased after Mira. When he finds her, he sits by her.

"Mira, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go that far. I'll go on that mission with you, but you're not crossing any bases, you hear?" (Lucian)

"Yeah, I guess I went too far to. I shouldn't have done that. I know my feelings for you aren't mutual... for now." (Mira)

Lucian smiles. They walk back into the guild, 30 seconds apart, as to not attract Gray's attention. Mira picks a job, a fun job where the two have to save a town from a dark guild. They leave the next morning, Lucian now fully healed and without bandages.

"I want to apologize, again, for beating you like I did. I shouldn't have done that." (Mira)

"I would feel better if you did a special something for me." (Lucian)

He raises his eyebrows, giving Mira the indication of a dirty joke. She shoves him, and laughs, and he joins in. They arrive at the train station, and get on the train. She choose a bench, and sit by each other. The train leaves, and Lucian passes out. He tends to do that. His head falls on Mira's shoulder, and she runs her fingers through his hair. When they arrive it at the town, they call out, but receive no answer. That's when a woman wearing a white dress walked into the square, where they were.

"You left without saying goodbye, Lucian!" (Woman)

Lucian turns around, and gives the woman a hug.

"I'm sorry, mom." (Lucian)

"Wait, this is your mother?" (Mira)

"Yes, I am, young lady. My name is Llewelyn. Who are you?" (Llewelyn)

"I'm his friend, Mira." (Mira)

Llewelyn shakes Mira's hand. The three keep walking, calling out for anyone. After a minute, a wizard walks out of an alley, a black magic circle one his hand. Death Magic. Llewelyn shoves the kids out of the way, and 10 dolls float behind her, her Seith Magic now working. The wizard casts his spell, but one of the dolls intercepts it, unharmed. All the dolls fire green projectiles at the wizard, causing him to go flying from the impact. Mira just stares, thoroughly impressed.

"Wow! Your mom is awesome!" (Mira)

"Thanks!" (Lucian, blushing)

The 3 knock on the door of a house, but it's empty.

"Hello?" (Lucian)

A group of twenty or so walk out of the adjoining houses.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail fools, to my death trap! Ready to die." (Dark mage)

Mira transforms, scaring the wizards. She attacks, as Lucian strikes down his few with Heavenly Lightning, as Llewelyn uses her Vertical Configuration, blasting about half of them. One charges her, but she pulls out her garote, choking him, her sociopathy returning briefly as she strangled him. Lucian turns, and stops his mother from killing him. Mira sighs, hoping he would die.

"Oops! I went crazy, didn't I?" (Llewelyn)

"Oh no, that was awesome!" (Mira)

"Yes, mom, you had another outburst." (Lucian)

"Well, darn. Let's keep going!" (Llewelyn)

At that, the whole village cones out into the square, thanking then for saving them. They pay him, and the three return the train station. They board, and choose a private car. As soon as the train leaves, Lucian falls asleep on his mother.

"So, how long have you had a crush on my son?" (Llewelyn)

Mira stares, her mouth open.

"A mother always knows, Mira." (Llewelyn)

"Well, uh, I loved him since we first met. Don't worry, he knows." (Mira)

Lucian opens his eyes. He had been feigning sleep this whole time.

"She coerced me into this mission, thinking she could trick me into a date." (Lucian)

"Shut up, Lucian! No I wasn't!" (Mira)

"Your defensiveness only proves his point." (Llewelyn)

"*sigh* Fine. He's right. It didn't work, but I tried. I'm hopeless." (Mira)

Lucian moves over to Mira's bench, winking to his mother.

"How would you know? Maybe it did work." (Lucian)

Mira rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I know you're screwing with me. Don't think I don't remember last time." (Mira)

"I'll be back. I trust you two won't go too far." (Llewelyn, leaving)

"Now that's it just us... What do you want to do?" (Lucian)

Lucian stares into Mira's eyes, and takes off his headphones, throwing them on the bench where his Mom was sitting. Mira stares back intently, and leans in toward Lucian

"Oh, you know what I want to do." (Mira)

The two lean in, but Lucian turns his head at the last second, and Mira kisses his cheek. Lucian smiles. Now he has leverage. Mira lifts, and Lucian smiles at her.

"Boy, wait until the guild hears about this!" (Lucian)

Mira realized she had been fooled again. She tackled Lucian and throttled him , nearly choking him.

"Tell anyone and you had it!" (Mira)

Mira gets off him, and crosses her arms.

"It'll take more than threats to shut me up!" (Lucian)

Mira rolls her eyes, and smiles, a devilish plan formulating in her mind. She turns around, tackles him, pining him against the bench.

"Alright, either you promise not to talk, or I'll force my lips on yours, and really give you something to remember." (Mira)

Lucian loses his smile, and breaks a cold sweat. He tried to break loose, but Mira held him down.

"Okay! Okay! You win! I'm sorry, just don't do it! Please?" (Lucian)

"Fine, I won't do it, but next time nothing will stop me." (Mira)

Lucian sighs, relieved. Mira climbs off him. The train ride passes quickly, and they return to the guild. Llewelyn returns to her home after saying goodbye. Mira and Lucian walk into the guild.

"I got you now!" (Natsu)

Natsu tackles Lucian, pinning him down.

"Why you little..." (Lucian)

Lucian struggles, but doesn't get anywhere.

"Help me please, Mira!" (Lucian)

Mira shoves Natsu off, and sits on top of Lucian. She stabs his side with her finger, causing him to let out a yelp.

"Say uncle!" (Mira)

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" (Lucian)

Mira gets his shoulder, rubbing it hard on a pressure point.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Just what are you trying to do?" (Lucian)

"I'm getting you back, and I'm having fun!" (Mira)

Mira rubs harder.

"Ahhhh! Uncle! Uncle!" (Lucian)

Mira smiles. She stops rubbing, and moves her hands. Lucian sighs relief. She leans over, putting her elbows on his back, putting her head on her hands.

"Ow! I said Uncle! Get off me!" (Lucian)

"No. Not until you promise to go out with me, on a..." (Mira)

Mira leans in, putting her lips right by his ear.

"Date. At a resturant." (Mira)

"What? No! That's weird!" (Lucian)

"Have it your way." (Mira)

She stabs his side with one hand, using her other arm to rest her head.

"Ow! Okay! I'll do it, just let me go!" (Lucian)

Mira gets off him, smiling. She _was_ going to win him over, whether he wanted it or not.


End file.
